Bitter Sweet Memories
by RoRo140799
Summary: Jason and Ariadne. Must I say more?


Bitter Sweet Memories

**Authors Note-**

**Hey guys! At the moment I am totally obsessed with a TV show called "Atlantis." It is truly amazing and I am in love with Ariadne and Jason. They just need to be together! So I decided to write a FanFic about their relationship. Hope you enjoy! ~Rosie x **

* * *

><p><span> <strong>Ariadne's P.O.V<strong>

He's always on my mind. Everywhere I look. Every face I see. Why would I feel this much for him? There is no way we can be together. I am of royal blood. I am Queen of Atlantis. He's just a normal man. But he's anything but normal. He's extra ordinary. Like no other man I've met. He doesn't compare to any prince I've met. He's the best thing that ever happened in my life. Jason. My Jason. But he's not mine. He can never be mine. And that hurts me more than being stabbed in the stomach. I love him.

**Jason's P.O.V**

Ariadne. Sweet Ariadne. Why must I be me? Why can't I be some wealthy prince who could swoon Ariadne with one look? But I'm not. I'm a worth ling. Nothing but a peasant. There's no way she can love me. Not like the way I love her. Ariadne is the best thing that happened to me since I arrived in Atlantis (don't tell Hercules and Pythagoras). She's the only person who understands me. I feel as if I can tell her everything. But I don't want to scare her away. If I tell her I came from the year 2014. God Ariadne I love you so much it hurts.

**Ariadne's P.O.V**

I'm staring out the window, conserved within thoughts. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a cough behind me. "Leya I don't need anything at the moment thank you." I say still looking over my beautiful city. "I didn't ask if you needed help" a voice replies to me. A voice that sends shivers up my spine. The voice of the man I love. Jason's voice. "Jason, hello" I reply with my back still towards him. "Hello Ariadne" he replies to me. "Do you need anything?" I ask him. "No, it just came to speak with you. I enjoy speaking with you." "What do you mean you enjoy speaking with me?" I question him. "You're easy to talk to" he starts. I notice the nervousness in his voice and I turn to him. I notice a slight blush on his face and I smile to myself. "I feel as if I can tell you stuff I haven't told anyone. You're the most trustworthy person I know." He exclaims to me. A blush creeps up my face and I look away so he doesn't see. "Well thank you Jason, I feel honoured that you feel this way.

**Jason's P.O.V**

She's so beautiful. It's unreal how much I feel for her. I don't get tired of looking at her. "Would you care to walk?" she asks me. "Of course" I reply to her. As we walk we laugh about silly stories and silly mistakes we've made. She tells me how she once fell whilst going up stairs at her coronation when she was 11 years old. Her laughter suddenly stops and I notice a tear escaping from her eye. I stop walking and pull her arm so she faces me. "What's wrong?" I ask whilst my hand reaches out and wipes away her tears. "The memory reminded me of my parents. My mother and my father. They're gone. I have no-one." She tells me. More tears fall down her face and I wipe them away with my thumb as I hold her face within my hands. "You have someone Ariadne. You have me" I tell her. It kills me to see her like this. Her tears burn my insides and I enrapture her in a hug. I hear her sobbing into my chest and I wrap my arms around her protectively. "You have me Ariadne, you will always have me. I will always be here for you. No matter what it is, day or night. I will be here. For you."

**Ariadne's P.O.V**

I cry into his chest and I feel his arms wrap me into a hug and I instantly feel better. "Thank you Jason." I muffle into his chest. I look up to him and I am drawn in with his beautiful eyes. Before I realize I'm leaning up to him and kissing him. He's hesitant at first but I feel him respond. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck. His hands work their way around my waist. We hold together in this embrace for a good couple of minutes but I start to realize I need to breathe. I pull away and look to the floor to try and hide my blush but I feel him lift my head back up and he kisses me again. I respond almost immediately and kiss him back. I pull away and say the words that have been dying to escape my lips since the first time I met him. "I love you". I feel him move gently and I clench my eyes shut, preparing for a rejection. "I love you too Ariadne," I hear him mutter to me. I look into his eyes and I can't help myself from smiling. "You do?" I question. "Ariadne anyone would be a fool not to love you. You are the most beautiful woman I know. You light up the room once you enter. You're the meaning of my life. If I hadn't of met you, there would be a huge hole in my heart. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in this world," he exclaims to me. More tears fall down my face and he kisses me again.

**Jason's P.O.V**

I pull her towards me and capture her lips with mine. I feel her pull away and she looks me straight in the eye. I hear her sigh and hesitantly she says; "Jason, what do we do?" "What do you mean what do we do?" I ask her. "I'm of royal blood, you're not. I hate saying this but it would be impossible for us to be together. I love you so much and it hurts me more than ever to say this, but there is no way possible for us to be together," she heartbreakingly tells me. "Ariadne, listen. I don't care about any rules, I love you and I will find a way for us to be together. I'll enter fights and if I die, I would die knowing that you loved me. I would gladly give my life for you," I say with a smile planted on my lips. I hear her laugh and I wraps my arms around her and hug her like I've never hugged anyone. "OK, Jason, listen to me. No-one must know. If we are to be together no-one can know. You may tell Hercules and Pythagoras because I know how much you trust them and I trust them to. But no-one else. I can't risk everyone finding out I am in love with someone that is not of royal blood. Do you promise me?" she asks me. "I promise with all my heart," I reply and I kiss her once more. We continue to walk around the castle, hand in hand, finally happy to be together at last.

**Ariadne's P.O.V**

We continue to walk around the castle when we finally reach my room. "I think it would be best if we went our separate ways now Jason," I say to him. "Of course, Ariadne. It's been a long day and you should rest," he replies to me. He starts to walk away and I can't bear myself to let him leave. "Or you could stay the night, if you wish too," I confidently ask him. "What?" he asks me. "Instead of going out in the dark, alone, you could just spend the night with me. Only if you want to…" I reply to my love. "If you wish for me to, then I will," he says to me. I quickly open the door and pull him inside. We spend the night cuddled together and talking. As the sun sets we prepare ourselves for bed. He takes his shirt off and I can't help but marvel at the gorgeousness of his body. He catches my gaze and smiles at me. I begin to change into my night garments when I see him turn away. He's a true gentleman. I tap him on his shoulder and he turns round to face me. "You look beautiful," he tells me. I instantly blush and lead him over to my bed. He wraps his arms around me and I rest my head onto his chest. I prepare myself for what I believe to be the best night sleep I will have ever had since the death of father. "Goodnight Ariadne," I hear him say to me. "Goodnight Jason" I reply to him. "I love you," he tells me. "I love you too," I reply to him. I close my eyes and fall asleep, wrapped in my true loves embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note-<strong>

**And there we go! Hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought please. Also, I was thinking about writing an alternative ending which may be Rated M, let me know if you would like that. Thanks for reading! I love you guys! ~Rosie x**


End file.
